Crush
by SweetComplications
Summary: Lately, Francoise's feelings towards the leader of the cyborg team has been changing. Is she just suffering from another crush or is she falling in love? Does Joe, also known as 009, feel the same way? My first published Cyborg 009 fanfiction!


_So this is my first Cyborg 009 fic, specifically a songfic. If the characters seem OOC I do apologize. It's been a while since I last saw the 2001 Cyborg 009 series ^^" Anyways I hope all of you enjoy this song fic and please be on the lookout for more (: _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 or Crush by David Archuleta. Both belong to their respectful owners._

**Song lyrics**

" "- Speaking

' '- Thoughts

* * *

><p>The quiet sounds of the ocean danced upon the fair, golden haired. Françoise Arnoul, also known as 003 to some of her teammates. Her cyborg teammates. Yes, cyborg. Each of them had been victims of Black Ghost, a cruel organization that wanted to turn innocent humans into machines just for the purpose of war. She was the most human of all, Dr. Gilmore would say, only having her sense of sight and hearing modified to be the perfect spy. Nevertheless, at times she felt more like a machine with her abilities. No one else could hear a car coming to the house miles away or hear the quiet whispers from someone so far away. Granted, her teammates had more extraordinary gifts than she did, such as flying or breathing fire. As of now, some of her fellow teammates lived across the globe, enjoying any free time before Black Ghost stuck his head out again, planning to capture the renegade cyborgs once more with a new creation.<p>

"Frere Jacques, frere Jacque, Dormez- vous, dormez vous," 003 quietly sang as she hung a bed sheet on the clothesline. The breeze was comforting, reminding her of the childhood memories she thought she once forgot. Playing with her brother in a grassy field while her parents set up the picnic area, watching their two children play. Her parents were gone and her brother possibly was too but she had a new family even if it was not quite a normal one. Ivan or 001, the powder blue hair Russian infant, was currently sleeping in his basket as she sang and continued her chore.

"003! I need you to call 009!" 006 or Chang, the cook of the cyborg team yelled as he ran outside to where the golden hair cyborg was. The Chinese cyborg, donned completely in his cooking outfit, looked panicked.

"You just sent him out to get you ingredients though 006," 003 said, pinning the last pillowcase onto the clothesline.

"I know 003. However, the problem is that I forgot some ingredients to write down. I'm trying out a new recipe and I don't have any of these ingredients. Could you please be a dear and call him?" 006, now on his knees in front of 003, gripped onto her skirt as he looked up at her. 003 sighed and nodded, reaching for 001 when 006 grabbed 001's basket instead. He gave her a list of ingredients he had written out in Chinese. "I'll put him in your room while you call 009."

006 quickly darted into the house, leaving 003 to stand there. She brushed her gold hair back, her teal colored eyes shimmering with some excitement. 003 headed into the living room, grabbing the white phone off its hook. She quickly dialed the number to his cell phone, pressing the phone lightly to her ear. 003 pulled off a loose string at the end of her knee length jean skirt as she waited for 009 to pick up the phone.

"_Hello? Who is this?" _came the answer 003 was anticipating to hear. 003 smiled, knowing how the team leader for her team will react to finding out what 006 needs.

"It's Françoise Joe. 006 wanted me to tell you that he needs you to pick up some more ingredients for tonight," Françoise replied, twirling the cord to the phone. "He needs bell peppers, sirloin steak, and some sugar."

Françoise heard Joe mutter something she couldn't quite figure out. _"I got it written down Françoise. Thanks for calling me instead of 006. See you later."_

"See you later," Françoise replied before she heard the dial tone. As she placed the phone on its hook, she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. She placed one of her delicate hands on her chest as if the action would calm her heart down.

**I hung up the phone tonight**

**Something happened for the first time**

**Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush.**

Why was she getting excited just for talking to Joe on the phone? She had done it before and nothing like this happened until recently after Joe complimented her when she was the waitress for 006's opening night. That is when she noticed her cheeks, tinged with some pink as she walked by a mirror. Just thinking the voice of Joe, the calm, kind yet sexy of his sent her cheeks darkening further, almost the same color as her shirt and headband. She remembered Joe had blushed when he saw her in the outfit and when he complimented her.

'**Cause the possibility **

**That you would ever feel the same way **

**About me, just too much, just too much**

Did that mean he felt the same way for her? She was the one he opened up too first as she him. He was the one to come looking for her on Christmas and watch the fireworks with her. No, Joe couldn't have any feelings for her. She wasn't as pretty as those girls the team would encounter or the ones who would come up to him when they were out in town. Françoise Arnoul…Jealous? No. She wasn't the type to get jealous really.

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**

**And I just got to know**

Yet, she realized she was the one who he would choose over when it came to dangerous situations and no one else could do it. 002 could accelerate or fly and 005 had his strength. No one else had the effect he had on her. No one could make her smile or laugh as Joe could, feel at ease when they were in tough situations. Only Joe could.

"Did this all start at the fireworks in Paris?" Françoise asked herself as she strolled back outside, onto the beach. She pulled off her ballet flats, letting the sand sink in between her toes. The cool, salty water of the ocean gently splashed against her feet as she walked along the ocean line.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we can be where this thing can go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

Françoise did believe the thought had crossed her mind before about her and Joe becoming a couple. But did he feel the same? Always occupied, Joe could be found thinking about his past and keeping everyone safe. So many burdens for someone who was actually the youngest one of them all. Now the question if she was capable of love ran through her mind.

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

'**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

She remembered a few times catching him watching her, after all, she was the one 'gifted' with her sight when he thought she wasn't looking. Françoise thought of him as the shy, innocent boy with the gorgeous chocolate hair and bright, rare ruby eyes that made her melt and giggle when he realized she caught him.

**Has it ever crossed your mind?**

**When we're hanging, spending time?**

**Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?**

Did he think about her when they were out in town doing errands for their teammates or just trying to get away from the busy house? Did he ever wonder she could not just be a friend to him but something beyond that? He didn't treat her as his did with everyone else though. Was that because she was a girl?

**See it's a chance we've gotta take**

'**Cause I believe that we can make this into**

**Something that will last, last forever, forever!**

Françoise knew that there was a slight possibility they could make it something more and it would work out, even if Joe tend to have some female fans cling onto him in the time of danger and didn't notice how she would be upset about that. He was really naïve at times. After everything they went through, it was hard to break them apart.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we could be where this thing could go? **

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

"Françoise? What are you doing out here?" Françoise turned around and saw the man she had been thinking about, clad in his red and gold uniform while standing there with a brown bag in each arm. He had a slightly perplexed look as he observed the former dancer. Never had he seen her on the beach with her shoes off except maybe when they had a barbeque.

'Her hair seemed to shine in the sun just like her smile,' Joe thought, as he watched 00-Françoise slip her on her ballet flats on, muttering loudly enough for him to hear her needing to rinse the sand out now. 'Wait did I just think that about Françoise?'

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

'**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

Joe had to admit, Françoise had been making him feel strange lately. It wasn't the bad strange he felt when he had the feeling to check on the priest. It was more of a caring yet nervous he felt whenever he was with her. When he was little, he remembered his friend Mary had described this feeling towards another boy at the orphanage.

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**

**And I just got to know**

However, what he felt was stronger than Mary had described. He never wanted to see Françoise cry or worry about anything she shouldn't have to. He didn't want her to get hurt; he wanted to be the one to protect her, not anyone else. In ways, she was his best friend, a sort of motherly figure and other days…Françoise was Françoise.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go? **

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

Her delicate hand broke him out of his thoughts as he realized Françoise was waving it in front of his eyes.

"Joe, are you all right?" Françoise asked, concerned. He was staring blankly at her for a while, she noticed after she got on her ballet flats. "Maybe I should have Dr. Gilmore ask to have 006 give you a break," she took a bag from him, not noticing the small blush on his cheeks, "You probably are using your accelerator too much."

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

'**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay **

**This crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

Joe shook his head, placing a hand gingerly between her shoulders as they headed back into the house.

"No Françoise. I just saw something that took my breath away for a moment."

Françoise did not ask any further, knowing that when the time was right, she could possibly tell him her feelings for him. For now, she accepted the blush that was on his cheeks.

**Going away**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

* * *

><p><em>Well I hoped you enjoyed it! I had fun writing this actually after finding some of my old 009 hand written stories. Anyways please leave a review and see you Cyborg 009 fans with the next story :D <em>

_SweetComplications_


End file.
